


This Year, It's Gonna Be My Year:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e07 Na Kama Hele (Day Trippers), F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Makeup Date/First Date, Mild Sexual Content, Past Memories, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Restaurants, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Walks On The Beach, etablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve decided that this year was gonna be his year, He is not gonna grieve over the relationship, that he had with Catherine, & focus on moving on with his life, What happens when he does it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	This Year, It's Gonna Be My Year:

*Summary: Steve decided that this year was gonna be his year, He is not gonna grieve over the relationship, that he had with Catherine, & focus on moving on with his life, What happens when he does it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett arrived at his favorite spot on the island, & he was thinking about what this past year had brought him, & he was gonna focus on 2017, & making sure that it's his best year yet, cause he is not gonna be negative about love, or anything is offered to him, The Former Seal had enough of feeling sorry for himself, & is ready to live again.

 

 **"Catherine hurt me, sure, But I am not gonna grieve over the relationship, when she is the one that ended it herself, & doesn't want it anymore, So, I am gonna do what I told her, I am not gonna wait for her anymore, & focus on finding a new love"**, he thought to himself, & he sat there, & waited for his dinner companion to arrive, so they can enjoying their evening together. The Five-O Commander was ready to have his life back to normal, & just be free to do whatever he wants, & doesn't have to answer any questions about it.

 

He was sitting there for awhile, that he didn't hear his new girlfriend, Lynn Downey, come up to surprise him, by covering his eyes, & when she uncovered them, they both smiled, & said, "Ready for this date ?", "Always", Steve answered, & they walked hand in hand to the restaurant, & his earlier thoughts are forgotten. He was focused on Lynn, & also having some fun for a change. **"Goodbye, Catherine"** , he thought to himself, as he & his date were escorted to their table.

 

They made pleasant talk for awhile, & they were enjoying each other, Just relaxing, & having fun, Steve & Lynn walked along the beach, & he said, "Next time, It's on me", She agreed, & they shared their first kiss together. Steve knew that the year was gonna be his year, & he has nothing to worry about. He went back to his truck, & was feeling giddy about everything that just happened, He never wants to lose this feeling again.

 

The End.


End file.
